


To speak to another

by bookwrm130



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Experimental, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: A series of conversations between Ellie and Anna about their mother.





	To speak to another

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit of an experiment, so it might get confusing. The basic premise is that the twins will always have a conversation about important moments in their lives, but I didn't want to put emphasis on who said what, when, where and why.
> 
> Hope it doesn't get _too_ confusing. Enjoy!

Ellie.

Hm?

Who do you think that lady is?

What lady?

The pretty one! The one wearing Mommy’s robe!

Oh. Mmm, I dunno. Mommy said it was her friend.

But why is Mommy’s friend wearing her robe?

Hmm. Maybe she got her clothes dirty with ice cream so she couldn’t wear it?

Hmm. Yeah, maybe.

 

Hey Ellie?

Yeah?

Do you like Mommy’s new friend?

Yeah, she’s pretty and nice.

Yeah, I think she’s pretty, too.

 

Ellie!

What?

I think JR is Mommy’s girlfriend.

Girlfriend?

Yeah, you know, like Alice’s moms.

Ooooh. Smoochie, smoochie!

Yeah, smoochie, smoochie!

 

Anna…

Yeah?

I think Mommy’s sad.

Yeah…

Do you think it’s because JR hasn’t come over yet?

Maybe. Hey, let’s write a letter to JR!

Yeah, and we can ask Daddy to send it!

What should we say?

That we miss you and Mommy miss you and she’s really sad and when will you come visit and play?

 

Ellie!

What, Anna?

Let’s ask Mommy if we can ask JR to brunch!

Why? That’s special family time.

Yeah, but JR is family, too, now, right?

Hmm, I guess so. Okay! Let’s ask Daddy, too, just to make sure.

Oh, and Auntie Jane! She has to know, too!

 

Do you think JR is our mom?

But she didn’t give birth to us.

But do you remember in class today? Steve has a stepmom and he calls her mom. And Carla’s adopted and she calls her parents mommy and daddy. And Ms. Smith said that parents take care of her children. She said she thinks her grandparents are her parents because they take care of her. Doesn’t JR take care of us?

She does read us bedtime stories.

And give us breakfast.

And kiss my booboos.

And take us to school.

And give me soup when I was sick.

So she takes care of us. Which means she’s our mom.

Yeah, she’s our mom.

 

So JR is going to ask Mommy to marry her.

Yeah, what do you think?

I think I’m excited. She’s already our mom and she lives with us so now she might as well get married to Mommy.

I’m excited, too.

 

You look so pretty, Ellie.

You look really pretty, too, Anna.

Who do you think look prettier in their wedding dress, Mommy or JR?

I bet Mommy.

Nah, I think JR.

 

You ready for the plan, Anna?

Yes, Ellie, I got it. I distract Mom and you take care of JR and we meet at the beach for their surprise anniversary party.

And Auntie Jane have the rest of it planned.

This is gonna be so great, Mom’s gonna love it but pretend to hate it.

And JR is gonna act so indifferent but she’s actually all mushy inside.

Why are our moms so similar…

 

I hope Mom and JR will love Aaron.

They will, don’t worry.

But what if they don’t, Ellie? What if they hate him and I have to break up with him?

Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. Well, Mommy might pretend to not like him, and JR will grill him on his background, but he’ll be fine.

Yeah, you’re right.

You know who you _should_ be worried about?

Who?

Dad.

 

Hey, what happened?!

Mom and JR is having their usual bickering, don’t worry.

Are you sure? It sounded really serious.

Yeah, I’m sure. They were fighting about where the best coffee shop in Miami is. Wanna bet when they’ll start disgustingly making out again?

Ew, Anna.

 

Look at those two old lesbians.

Mom’s not a lesbian, Anna.

Yeah, I know, but it sounds so much better than one lesbian and one bisexual.

Sigh.

Jokes aside, they look really happy, don’t they? Can’t believe they’ve been together for 23 years.

I know. And they’re still so in love.

And still disgustingly making out.

It’s cute.

It is.

 


End file.
